


Werehaught vs Vamperly

by FuchsiaLibraryNinja



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Full Moon, Halloween, Inspired by Fanart, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaLibraryNinja/pseuds/FuchsiaLibraryNinja
Summary: The full moon brings out the worst in Waverly and Nicole.





	Werehaught vs Vamperly

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the amazing WayHaught inktober fan art of @veryscarykrystal on tumblr ScaryKrystal on Instagram

_ “Nicole?” _

 

_ “You should run!” _

 

Pain races through Nicole’s nervous system, her body twisting and morphing under the influence of the full moon. A moon that shouldn’t be. 

 

She fights to stay in control. Fights to curb the change even as she feels her uniform give, the cloth ripping and tearing as her muscles expand. 

 

_ “Nicole, what…” _

 

Waverly’s still there. Nicole fights even harder, her siren’s scent seemingly enhancing the moon’s power.

 

_ “I said, RUN!” _

 

The words are growled more than spoken, Nicole’s vocal tone lowered by several octaves. Her shirt - what’s left of it - hangs in shreds from her shoulders, and she can do little but howl as she finishes the job the full moon started. 

 

Waverly stares. Her memories from the dreamscape suddenly made real in front of her eyes. She should run. She should run, find Wynonna, and… Nicole advances on her before she can finish the thought. Her survival instinct kicks in, but not before blood is drawn. 

 

Nicole’s disorientated. Her prey was right in front of her, and now… 

 

Blood. She can smell it. 

 

Its metallic tang calling to the beast she’s become. She raises her head, focusing on the scent. Stalking forward, she hones in on the direction Waverly fled. It doesn’t take long for her to find what she’s looking for. 

 

Waverly is standing in the moonlight with her arm outstretched. The scent of blood is fading fast, but Nicole barely notices, her quarry located. With a speed her human form can only dream of, she leaps. 

 

Pain again races through her as a gash opens along her side, momentarily knocking her off balance. Waverly stands to her right in a fighting stance - fingernails elongated to sharpened points, fang-like teeth bared. 

 

Lightning reflexes meet lightning actions, both combatants being evenly matched. They try to hold back, try to hold on to  _ who _ they really are, but the power of the hunter’s moon is too powerful. Too strong. 

 

Once the dust has settled and the moon begins its descent beyond the horizon, only one question remains.

 

Who. Bit. First...


End file.
